Nonsense Wishes And Whimsical Lies
by ToxicRainfall
Summary: Draco looks back on the day he married Astoria... For WeasleySeeker's 'The Wedding Competition'.


**Nonsense Wishes And Whimsical Lies**

**Draco/Astoria**

**A/N: This was written for WeasleySeeker's 'The Wedding Competition'. I hope you enjoy it, and please review! Thanks :) x**

* * *

><p>'<em>She seemed to glide down the aisle with the dark elegance of a dementor. Her white-blonde hair was piled atop her head, the odd curl tumbling from the rest in a futile attempt at escape. Her dress gathered at her feet, the black lace pooling over the white satin as though a dark spider web on snow. Crisped autumn leaves had tangled into the material mesh at the bottom, giving her a wild, almost dirty look. But it was perfect, showing her untamed nature and disregard for conformity.<em>

_It wasn't traditional, but then she never was. _

_Draco assumed that was part of the reason he loved her so much. She wasn't the same as everyone else, with the same nonsense wishes and whimsical lies. She was a beat out of step with the rest of the world, humming along to a cacophonic tune that no-one else understood. She was perfect, in such an imperfect way. _

_And he had never been happier than he was at that moment._

_She let go of her father's arm, and placed a porcelain hand on Draco's. The web of blue veins underneath made her looked cracked and broken, but he knew there was more strength in her than anyone else he knew. _

_The building itself was different too. It had been a castle once –a wizard's castle, of course- and it was still infused with the magic that was as strong as it had been a thousand years ago. It could be felt in the air; an odd, buzzing sensation which felt like a vibration of power. It was the ideal place for them to cement their love…'_

…**o.O.o…**

He remembered exactly how he felt that day, with the magic buzzing though his veins and the love burning in his heart.

It was one of the best days of his life, second only to the day his son, Scorpius, was born.

Everything seemed so clear; the smells, the tastes, the feelings…

They were some of the only things he had now. Slowly his memories were fading from him, and he knew he only had a few months before even the most important memories would fade to black. That was the problem with growing old, he supposed.

Soon he wouldn't even remember his own name…

…**o.O.o…**

'"_I do."_

_The moment she said those words, he knew their life was set in stone. They were a married couple now, bound by more than the words on a certificate._

_They gripped each other's arms, not wanting to be apart for a second, and they made their way down the aisle, followed by charmed confetti and indoor fireworks._

_The smile was glued to his face, and a knowing grin on hers. _

_She was so cold to everyone else, so the warmth she gave to him was more powerful than any other love. It was the kind of love that would save lives and bring people back from the brink of death._

_He didn't deserve her, but she gave him her love anyway._

_He couldn't wait to start their lives together'_

…**o.O.o…**

The car was nearing the castle, and he had butterflies in his stomach as he approached.

He could feel the magic buzzing in the air from here, even though he couldn't quite see it yet.

He thought about the last time he was there, and how Astoria had looked to him that day. It was difficult to remember her as she was that day, especially knowing exactly how she looked last time he saw her…

…**o.O.o…**

'_They climbed into the wedding car, ready to be whisked off to the hotel they had booked for that night, before leaving for the honeymoon the next day._

_Now that they had some relative privacy, they both took a moment to catch their breath, and Draco looked at his new wife. Astoria Malfoy… The name seemed like a melody, a beautiful song in his mind._

_He was hers and she was his._

_He took her porcelain hand in his, and they sat in a content silence, basking in nothing but their love'_

…**o.O.o…**

The car pulled up outside the castle, and he looked up at it with dismay.

The beautiful, glorious castle was nothing like how it had been at the time of their marriage.

The turrets were crumbling, and the gardens were overrun with weeds and decay. The magic was still there, yes, but it was a rotten, empty shadow of the power that had been present before.

An old tree that had provided the back drop for the wedding photos was bare now, a clawing sentinel that drooped morosely. He could still see the vibrant leaves and the blossoms that had adorned it that day, but now it seemed life had not touched the tree in years.

That saddened Draco, but it was the ruined castle that saddened him more. It was as though it had echoed his own life, being elegant and magical when his life was elegant and magical, but now that he was sad and lonely, the castle was much the same.

It just made him wish for a time gone by…

…**o.O.o…**

'"_I have something to tell you…"_

_He looked at his new wife with curiosity, and let her speak._

"_I'm…pregnant."_

_He sat in silence for a moment, watching her face, before smiling widely. "You are?"_

_She seemed like she was about to cry. Astoria nodded._

"_That's brilliant!" Draco cried. "I'm so happy!"_

_Astoria smiled uncertainly then, and she moved closer to him. She sat next to him on the marriage bed, and took his hand._

"_I'm so glad you're not angry."_

"_Why would I be angry? This is one of the best things to ever happen to me!"_

_And we kissed'_

…**o.O.o…**

He made his way into the castle grounds, and found the entrance with ease. It seemed so different from the day he had walked out, a newly married, happy man.

He walked back in, alone and afraid that soon he wouldn't even remember this place, and the feelings associated with it.

He shuffled down the aisle, and pictured the guests sitting in the pews, dressed in their grandest attire. He stood where the altar once stood, and pictured Astoria walking down the aisle towards him, like she had eighty years before.

It was sad to think of her like that, so vivacious and alive…

But they had lived a long, and very happy life, so now that she was gone, he could never be truly sad.

He hadn't even deserved eighty long years of happiness, but that was what he was given, and he was grateful for it every day.

The castle was ruined and Astoria had long passed away… and soon, Draco wouldn't even remember that day….


End file.
